Homecomming
by NebThauDragmire
Summary: He was driven by revenge. A need to return to his life. But when his life is returned to him, will the fate of Hyrule continue on it's course?


-1**A/N: Yet another story in the Ganondorf saga. One of these days, I might write the whole story out, since I know I've left some details out, such as where Zelra has been all these years. I love writing a different side of Ganondorf. I believe that it is possible for him to have so much more depth of character (as shown by Wind Waker). But, I'm rambling.**

It was to be our final confrontation, his and mine. As my tower collapsed around me and that fool of a boy escaped with the Princess, I, too, fought desperately to get to the bottom of the tower. As the walls crumbled around me, my mind to a step out of logic, letting me run on pure instinct. It wasn't, perhaps, a exceptional plan, as my instinct led me to jumping out of a nearby window when the last of the tower's foundation collapsed.

I could here Zelda congratulating that boy on his victory. Kneeling there on the ground where I landed, I let out a small laugh. Or, perhaps, it wasn't such a small laugh, for I saw that boy and Zelda turn in alarm. I found that I was still laughing. Had my senses taken temporary leave of me? I started coughing through my laughter. I looked around and saw that the ground was stained red. I was sitting in a puddle of my own blood.

Needless to say, I was enraged. This boy, who dared to stand against me, was a more powerful warrior than I had anticipated. He raised his sword in challenge, and I rose to accept it, turning into the monster known as Ganon. My memory of the time after fades to merely feelings, reactions, and pain. Oh Goddesses, the pain. When one belongs to shadow, such a weapon as blessed as the Master Sword is death to touch. It was a long battle, I believe. Link was getting tired. I was not in such a state, but I was severely injured, thus limiting my movements. And then, I was down. I do not remember how I arrived there, but suddenly I was staring straight at him. Being of such enormous size, it took some effort to stare on the same level as an average Hylian.

I saw the light from the magma reflect off the Master Sword as he raised it. I sighed, though it came out as a growl. I was done. My defeat was imminent, though I didn't want to admit it. I closed my eyes as he started to swing downwards. . .

"No! Link, stop!"

My eyes shot open. Link's sword hit the ground, but not near me. I tried to swipe at him, but I could hardly move my eyes, let alone my arm. That voice. . . whose voice was powerful enough to stay the boy's hand? It was not Zelda: The voice was accented differently, almost like a Gerudo. Why would a Gerudo be here? Koume and Kotake are dead, Nabooru wouldn't come to my rescue, no Gerudo would for that matter.

I slowly returned to my human form. My eyesight has always been better as a human. As soon as I returned, I felt someone latch on to me. My vision was still slightly blurred, so I couldn't quite make out who it was. The person was shaking, and sounds of sobbing reached my ears. Another sound reached my ears. One word, that was all that was needed.

"Papa."

This person! This person, that I have spent the past seven years searching for, was here, and back in my arms.

"Zelra," I rasped, my voice dry. I couldn't. . . how? Possible? I couldn't tell. I was holding my daughter. My little girl. No, not so little now. I held her tight, afraid that she would vanish with the next breeze. Her sobs quieted now as I shushed her, rubbing her back.

Link made a frustrated noise, saying, "He's not your father anymore, Zelra. He's a monster that must be-"

"He's not a monster," said Zelra, her voice biting and harsh. Those few words. . . the memories. . . all at once, the weight of everything I had ever done came crashing down on my shoulders. The sheer pressure of it all made my head spin. The people. . . all those people. . . I exiled my own family, for Din's sake!

"I am. . . a monster. . ." I choked out, "Zelra. . . Zelda. . . I am. . . sorry . . ."

My mind faded then, to blackness. I welcomed it gladly. It was death, I was sure. I did not fear it. I knew, now, that I deserved it. You can imagine, then, my confusion when I awoke high in the sky, on a light bed of clouds. The light was bright. I shut my eyes quickly. But I listened to the ongoing conversation.

"He is. . . what?" That was Link.

"He is my uncle, Link. My last remaining family." Zelda.

I cracked my eye open a bit. Link was giving a sort of blank stare, apparently not quite understanding. It was both irritating and amusing.

"It means," I grumbled quietly, "That, legally speaking, I am still King of Hyrule."

But Zelda shook her head.

"You are not related by blood, only by marriage. The line passes to me, then to Zelra. Furthermore, you no longer have the Power to rule."

Now it was my turn not to understand. I didn't have the power? I had armies at my command! People have cowered before my might! What power did I not have?

"We couldn't let you keep Power," said Zelda. Couldn't. . . keep. . . power? Then it hit me. The Triforce of Power was no longer in my possession. It had been forcefully removed.

"What have you done?" I quietly snarled. Zelra spoke up then.

"You were too dangerous to be trusted with it."

The sorrow of her words cut through the fog of my mind like a well-kept sword. She was right. I had become dangerous. My wish to save my family turned into something more deadly. I had become a tyrant, the King of Evil, without even realizing what I was doing. My steady decline had gone unnoticed by me, but not from the rest of the world.

"Sosta ije ani de imesh hengu ke ali ahla ke irian'zu shikeru, ihen ali unali dilei seahli jyun matahl'ne," I murmured, "Is that not the law? The way of things in Hyrule?"

Zelda nodded. "That is what shall be done," she took a deep breath, "Ganondorf Dragmire, for your crimes against Hyrule, the Crown, and the Peace, I hereby sentence you to death. May the Goddesses pity you and grant you permission to remain in their good graces."

I heard a sword drawn. So, this is how it would end? On the executioner's block, far in the clouds above Hyrule? My daughter as a witness? I closed my eyes. My worries would fade, my name written in legend as Evil reincarnated. But I did not care. My daughter was safe.

But fate seems to enjoy tormenting me. I heard the noise of metal on metal, sword on sword. And one spoken word.

"No."

I opened my eyes again. To my surprise, I saw Zelra standing next to me. Her sword was drawn and locked with Link's, who was to be my executioner. And something else caught my eye. On her hand, a golden triangle glowed bright, fighting the power of Link's. I smiled slightly. So, that's were my Power went.

"No," she repeated, "I cannot, _will not_, let you kill him."

"Zelra! It is the law! We must uphold-"

"Khaa tiiuna rahven'zu, Zelda!"

Zelda looked rather taken aback. I, too, was startled. Zelra usually held nothing but the deepest respect for her cousin. For her to speak out like this was rare. Not to mention her language wasn't as ladylike as I had taught her. Returning my attention to Zelda, I saw her eyes narrow.

"What shall we do then, Zelra-mein?" she said, her voice like cold steel. I flinched. I am the King of Evil. I stared death in the face. I lived the nightmare and enjoyed it. But this woman's words were harsh. Zelra was visibly hurt and tired, but she had determination written on her face.

"Exile."

"To where, pray tell?"

"Anywhere, Zel. Just don't kill him."

"You would have him destroy another kingdom?"

Zelra looked to the ground. As always, Zelda's logic had triumphed. But my daughter was strong, her will forceful.

"I will go with him," she said. I finally found strength in my voice.

"Zelra," I said, "I cannot allow you to do this. My punishment shall not be yours."

She laughed. It was weary and bitter.

"Punishment? I was taken from my family, my memories erased, and kept in an alien world for seven years. I remember little. I'm still working on it. Still trying. . ."

My anger flared again, but quickly settled. She knew what she was doing, I knew.

"I will go with you. I will watch you, for Zel's peace of mind."

Zelda sighed. She seemed to know that she was not going to change Zelra's mind.

"So be it, then. Go. If I see you in Hyrule again, I will have no choice but to imprison and execute you."

I nodded. The magic suspending me in the air was lifted. I stood, stretching. Then, I walked towards Zelda. Link moved to black me, but Zelra held him back. She flinched as my shadow fell over her. Without a second thought, I embraced my niece. She stiffened, but soon relaxed.

"I am sorry," I murmured, "And I know I shall never be forgiven. I give you my blessings to rule. . . and to marry."

I quickly turned away here, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. I nodded to Link, who was still confused. I stumbled, and my mind faded to black. This time, though, I knew I would not die. I would travel the lands, finding a new place to call home. And Zelra would be with me. And we would be together. . . always.

**A/N: Ganondorf's and Zelra's story does not end here, but I doubt I'll right about it. My basic idea was to have the two travel back in time to Termina to save it whilst Link stays in the future and marries Zelda and makes this SageShipper very, very happy :D.**

**Also, with the Hylian being used, I have provided Translations!**

**1. And so I am cast out of the beauty of heaven's light, into the darkness my soul has created.**

**2. Damn your laws (lit. rules), Zelda!**


End file.
